fire_emblem_civ_vfandomcom-20200213-history
The Neo-Loptyrian Empire
The Neo-Loptyr Empire led by Julius is a custom civilization created by TheMH06 and Kaizkou_Panic. It composes one half of the Holy War 2 pack. [https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1822455953 This mod requires Gods and Kings to function.] 'Attributes' Start Bias: None 'Strategy' Julius' Neo-Loptyr is a rather tricky civilization that, while it has a lot of potential to become powerful, requires a fair bit of planning to truly succeed. Their most defining asset, Child Hunting, enables you to gain immense amounts of Faith at relatively any point in the game in exchange for Unhappiness and losing a Citizen in whatever city you've hunted in. This ability is best used either early-on, when you can potential rush for the first religion, or later in the game to spam for great people with faith, akin to Sophia. If you can afford to, stealing population with a Deadlord is a unique way to cripple an opponent and give your civilization a potential edge; Deadlord's also act as Great Generals, and enable Julius to use the other half of his UA, so sending one into battle if you lack a Great General isn't a bad idea, assuming you have a spare one lying around. Finally, you'll want to get the Yied Shrine up as soon as possible if you want to get your faith game moving. Even without child hunting, the extra +1 faith per turn is good for getting an early pantheon before you potentially have to stall to get one. The key to succeeding as Julius is to balance your Happiness; both Child Hunting and taking on extra population will take a toll on your civilization's Happiness; if you have plenty to spare, however, then oodles of Faith and Population are yours to rightfully claim. 'As an Opponent' Despite his sharp tongue and unholy demeanour, Julius tends to stumble a bit as an AI, largely due to problems with consistency. If Julius cannot get a religion going for himself, or he cannot find a neighbour to conquer, he will fall to the wayside as he continues to sacrifice his much-needed Population away for the sake of unusable Faith. If you find yourself as his neighbour, do not expect to make friends with him at all. 'History' The Loptyrian Empire The Loptyr Empire was an ancient empire which dominated the entirety of the continent of Jugdral for over two centuries. Founded by Emperor Galle I, it was ruled by a lineage of seventeen consecutive Emperors Galle, all acting as the human host of the malevolent Earth Dragon Loptous. The Lopt Empire was founded in Grann 448 by Galle I and the Loptyrians, following eight years of Loptyrian infiltration and supplanting of the culture of Jugdral which culminated in the downfall of the prior continental superpower, the Grann Republic. The Loptyrians were instated as the official religion of the Empire, which imposed a strict caste system upon the society of Jugdral, condemning followers of other faiths to the lowest caste of society and to slavery unless they were capable of paying enough money to themselves join the Loptyrians. The early years of the Empire's rule were defined by numerous mass slaughters of Jugdral's people: the Great Purge of Grann 449, the Sorrow of Miletos in Grann 452, and the Massacre of Edda in Grann 453. For two centuries and seventeen successive Emperors Galle, all possessed by Loptous, the Lopt Empire dominated Jugdral. During the Empire's era, the people of Jugdral were subjected to innumerable horrors, including numerous major massacres and the rise of the practice of child hunts, where children were rounded up to be sacrificed to Loptous. In Grann 535, Loptous rejected the work of Maera, the brother of the Emperor Galle of the time who sought to harmonize the existence of the Loptyrians with the prior religions of the world, and had Maera exiled, unwittingly securing his genealogical link to Jugdral's future. The first true concentrated effort of resistance against the Lopt Empire first arose in Grann 611, with the rise of revolutions across all of Jugdral; however, by Grann 632, the resistance had been mostly crushed by the Empire's immense armies and confined to Darna, where in that year the Twelve Crusaders were born in the Miracle of Darna after Naga learned of Loptous's role in the misery facing Jugdral. Sixteen years and a Holy War later, in Grann 648, the Lopt Empire finally fell with the defeat of Galle XVII, and the Loptyrians were condemned to hiding. In following centuries, the Loptyrians sought the reinstatement of the Lopt Empire and the birth of a viable new host for Loptous, nearly succeeding in Grann 777 with Grannvale's Loptous-possessed Prince Julius twisting the kingdom into a vicious facsimile of the old Lopt Empire, but the effort ultimately failed as a result of the efforts of Seliph and Julia. Julius Julius was the prince of the Grannvale Empire, the son of Emperor Arvis and Deirdre, and the twin brother of Julia. He was the product of the extensive schemes of Manfroy of the Loptyrians, to create a living vessel to reincarnate the Dark God Loptous by breeding a child bearing full Loptous Holy Blood from the bloodline's two living minor carriers, Arvis and Deirdre. Despite merely being the imperial prince, Julius is the main ruler of the Empire, as Arvis is powerless to stop his actions. This is essentially due to Azmur's dying request for Arvis to allow his son to take control of the Empire when he reached a suitable age. Before the beginning of the Second Generation, Manfroy bestows upon Julius the tome of Loptous, which corrupts Julius and leads him to take over the Grannvale Empire. During this time, Julius begins to destroy all traces of Heim's descendants, including killing his mother Deirdre and hunting down his twin sister Julia. Julius is also responsible for the horrific Child Hunts that take place both in the events of Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776, in which children are brutally trialed and brainwashed to serve Loptous. Julius eventually makes his last stand in Belhalla, where alongside his twelve Deadlords, he faces off against the Liberation Army led by his half-brother Seliph. After his defeat, Loptous dissipates into nothingness, but not before warning Seliph that he will be back so long as humans are controlled by greed. Dawn of Man All of your subjects cower in fear before your overwhelming might, oh Prince of Grannvale and inheritor of Loptous' power, Julius! After many generations of careful breeding by the Loptyrian Cult, you are the perfect vassal of power for the deity Loptous. With the might of the ancient Dragon flowing through your veins, you wrestled control of the Grannvale Empire from your father, Emperor Arvis, and transformed it into an almighty, unchallengable regime. With none left to oppose you and your divine wrath, you brought about a true age of terror onto Jugdral, the likes of which rivaled the glorious days of the ancient Loptyrian Empire. It was only by the absurdly miraculous work of Prince Seliph that the lackies of your Empire fell; But when the divine Naga intervened and vanquished, it was when you finally passed, and her horrid light shined over Jugdral once more... But what if things were different? You, the Scion of Darkness, now stand unopposed in sheer might. The mortals of this world beckon at your call, and the Loptyrian Cult awaits at your side, willing to fufill all of your desires. This world, like Jugdral, must be purged. With Loptous' power, can you restore the glory of the Loptyrian Empire? Can you build a Civilization that will stand the test of time? Unique Interactions Introduction: '''Heh... What a curious little one you are. I am the Imperial Prince of Grannvale, Julius, the Grand Host above all others.. All you need to know about myself is that I am the rightful inheritor of Loptous' power as Emperor Galle the Eighteenth, and with that, the rightful owner of this world as well... '''Introduction: '''To stand against the great Imperial Prince of Grannvale, sole inheritor of Loptous' great power, undaunted... My, you're a fearless little worm, aren't you? How...commendable. But if you do not fear me now...Then soon, you will. '''Introduction: (to Seliph):' '''Feh... We meet at last, Seliph. The so-called scion of light... Don't make me laugh! What challenge could an heir of Baldr possibly provide to me? Mark my words, your story will end soon, little crusader! ''I WILL.. UPROOT.. ANY.. HEIR.. OF THE CURSED GODS!! NONE.. SHALL OBSTRUCT.. MY ETERNAL DOMINATION!! Introduction (to Seliph): Oho, why father, what are you doing, stumbling around on the imperial stage? It's as if you still don't know any better! Old age must already be dulling that "once brilliant" mind of yours again, hmm? Why not retire back to your chambers before it grows even feebler? Don't make me force you. Introduction '(to Arvis): Father, what a surprise to see you out of your abode! Have you come to try and banish me from my rightful throne again? Hah, no, surely not even you would be foolish enough to try... '''Introduction '(to Ishtar): Why, hello, Ishtar! Back from the hunts so soon? Hah, you must enjoy them more than I thought. Come, let us talk about what insignificant kingdom we plan to crush next over some fine Miletosian wine, shall we? Perhaps we can make it into a little game.. Anything for you, my dear.. 'Introduction '(to Ishtar): What a joy it is to see you again, my great love. Come, return to my hand and let us rule together...Oh? You shall not, you say? Hm...fine. I'll excuse you from my side this time. But do not be long, dear, you know I abhor having to wait for you.. 'Introduction '(to Leif): Hahaha! Have you gone mad, Thracian whelp? You cannot even begin to fathom the power I hold! Why, I doubt you could hardly keep me entertained, it's taken you half a decade to even muster the courage to venture out of the rathole your pathetic retainers hid you in! Pah. Petulant little rodents. Why don't you just go back into hiding as a pest like you ought to? 'Introduction '(to Ares): You put so much faith into a mere children's plaything... "The Demon Sword", he claims... Hah! Don't make me laugh, worm. You do know that lust for blood you prattle on and on about is indiscriminate of ownership, do you? Soon, it will be your own ichor that pathetic bauble laps up from the floor! 'Introduction '(to Sigurd): Ah, yes, the 'legendary' Sigurd, the man who somehow lost to my pathetic, bumbling father... Maybe if you grovel at my feet and beg, I'll consider sparing you from such ill-conceived fates again, but only if I feel like it.. 'Introduction '(to Quan): Leonster? Why, I've never heard of it! Surely, you wouldn't lie in the face of someone as powerful as I, would you? Hahahah! 'Introduction '(to Medeus): YOU...! MEDEUS...HOW FASCINATING IT IS TO SEE YOU, PRINCE...IT'S ALMOST LIBERATING TO SEE A FELLOW MEMBER OF OUR CLAN WHOSE MIND HAS NOT SUFFERED THE CURSE OF DEGENERATION...ISN'T IT? 'Defeat: '''Aaghh! No...No, this can't be happening.. My empire... My power... Did they mean... Nothing!? Gaargh.. It's all the fault of those wretched Bishops, they hadn't even the intelligence to follow the most basic of my desires!! Futile race.. I cannot accept defeat by them-! I-! ''GAAAAARghh!! 'Defeat: '''Gragh.. No...my head... What's going on?! J-Julia...Ishtar...help me... '''Defeat '(to Arvis): Argh... M-My head... Who... What's going on? Who is.. Ishtar? And...Loptyr? F...Father...I don't understand... 'Defeat '(to Seliph):'' GGRAAHH...SELIPH, HEAR ME WELL....SO LONG AS AVARICE LURKS STILL IN THE HEARTS OF MEN...I WILL RETURN...COUNT ON IT...THIS..ISN'T...GRAAAGHHhhh....'' '''Music Dawn of Man: Loptous Cult (FE4) Peace - Theme of Julius (FE4) War - VS Julius (FE4) 'Mod Support' Link to all compatible mods this civ supports. Commonly used mods have been included, but be sure to delete any that the civ in question isn't actually compatible with and add any that aren't covered. *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - Spiritual, Imperialistic *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Dark *Fire Emblem True Start Location - Jugdral TSL *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - Loptyr 'Events and Decisions' 'Screenshots' JuliusSetUp.png|Julius on the "Set-Up Game" screen. JuliusLeaderScene.jpg|Juilius' Leader Scene ChildHunt.jpg|Performing a Child Hunt. JuliusDoF.jpg|The mythical "Declaration of Friendship" text from Julius. Hopes & Dreams do come true. 'Credits' *Arms of Sorrow/Kaizkou_Panic for most of the art assets shown, Julius' dialogue, conceptual planning and overall support in making this pain-staking mod come to fruition. Couldn't have done it without you, bruv! *Mathetes tou Megalou Alexandrou for references on Julius' Child Hunt UI with his Isengard mod *SilentSkye for playtesting, bugtesting and general feedback *Kaduseon/Neirai for references on Julius' culture/faith from killing units from the Tlingit mod Category:Civilizations Category:Jugdral Category:Civs that favor Religion Category:Civs with special features